


Triad

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan, post X-2. A drabble from 2004.</p><p>Prompt was literary quotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

They both loved Jean.

She was the lynchpin of their relationship, at once their source of contention and the one good thing they had in common. They had heard Jean's voice in their minds: "She would joyfully die with him, or, better than that, die for him."

Her death left no one between them, holding them at arms length.

So they collided. First with fists. Then other gestures. Lips on pale eyelids. Knuckles down a bare chest.

Each wanted the other to forget himself, to let go with an extended claw or a quick glance.

Because they both loved Jean.


End file.
